Great Ideas of Philosophy, 2nd Edition
Droits d'auteur : Copyright © The Teaching Company, 2004 Professeur : Daniel N. Robinson, Ph.D. * LECTURE 1 - From the Upanishads to Homer * LECTURE 2 - Philosophy—Did the Greeks Invent It? * LECTURE 3 - Pythagoras and the Divinity of Number * LECTURE 4 - What Is There? * LECTURE 5 - The Greek Tragedians on Man’s Fate * LECTURE 6 - Herodotus and the Lamp of History * LECTURE 7 - Socrates on the Examined Life * LECTURE 8 - Plato’s Search for Truth * LECTURE 9 - Can Virtue Be Taught? * LECTURE 10 - Plato’s Republic—Man Writ Large * LECTURE 11 - Hippocrates and the Science of Life * LECTURE 12 - Aristotle on the Knowable * LECTURE 13 - Aristotle on Friendship * LECTURE 14 - Aristotle on the Perfect Life * LECTURE 15 - Rome, the Stoics, and the Rule of Law * LECTURE 16 - The Stoic Bridge to Christianity * LECTURE 17 - Roman Law—Making a City of the Once-Wide World * LECTURE 18 - The Light Within—Augustine on Human Nature * LECTURE 19 - Islam * LECTURE 20 - Secular Knowledge—The Idea of University * LECTURE 21 - The Reappearance of Experimental Science * LECTURE 22 - Scholasticism and the Theory of Natural Law * LECTURE 23 - The Renaissance—Was There One? * LECTURE 24 - Let Us Burn the Witches to Save Them * LECTURE 25 - Francis Bacon and the Authority of Experience * LECTURE 26 - Descartes and the Authority of Reason * LECTURE 27 - Newton—The Saint of Science * LECTURE 28 - Hobbes and the Social Machine * LECTURE 29 - Locke’s Newtonian Science of the Mind * LECTURE 30 - No Matter? The Challenge of Materialism * LECTURE 31 - Hume and the Pursuit of Happiness * LECTURE 32 - Thomas Reid and the Scottish School * LECTURE 33 - France and the Philosophes * LECTURE 34 - The Federalist Papers and the Great Experiment * LECTURE 35 - What Is Enlightenment? Kant on Freedom * LECTURE 36 - Moral Science and the Natural World * LECTURE 37 - Phrenology—A Science of the Mind * LECTURE 38 - The Idea of Freedom * LECTURE 39 - The Hegelians and History * LECTURE 40 - The Aesthetic Movement—Genius * LECTURE 41 - Nietzsche at the Twilight * LECTURE 42 - The Liberal Tradition—J. S. Mill * LECTURE 43 - Darwin and Nature’s “Purposes” * LECTURE 44 - Marxism—Dead But Not Forgotten * LECTURE 45 - The Freudian World * LECTURE 46 - The Radical William James * LECTURE 47 - William James’s Pragmatism * LECTURE 48 - Wittgenstein and the Discursive Turn * LECTURE 49 - Alan Turing in the Forest of Wisdom * LECTURE 50 - Four Theories of the Good Life * LECTURE 51 - Ontology—What There “Really” Is * LECTURE 52 - Philosophy of Science—The Last Word? * LECTURE 53 - Philosophy of Psychology and Related Confusions * LECTURE 54 - Philosophy of Mind, If There Is One * LECTURE 55 - What Makes a Problem “Moral” * LECTURE 56 - Medicine and the Value of Life * LECTURE 57 - On the Nature of Law * LECTURE 58 - Justice and Just Wars * LECTURE 59 - Aesthetics—Beauty Without Observers * LECTURE 60 - God—Really? Category:Les cours